Pink Habanero
by X Rookie Writer X
Summary: 'Haruno Sakura, that is who you shall be...' While protecting her new-born son, Kushina Uzumaki dies and her soul is transferred into the body of new-born Haruno Sakura. Join her on her crazy adventures to find out "what the feathers" is happening as she lives Sakura's life.
1. Uzumaki Kushina & Haruno Sakura

**A/N: Ohayou guys! How's life? Listen, I'm sorry about not updating 'Sakura-chan!' last Friday, it's taking longer than expected. I'm full of homework –it's like all my teachers have decided to have a 'who can assign the most homework competiton'- and my mom has decided to limit my hours on this laptop so writing it is becoming quite a challenge. I wanted to get this story out before updating my other one. Sorry if Kushina is OOC but I needed to merge her and Sakura's personalities. Hope you enjoy what I've got so far!**

**PS:- This is a sort of filler chapter and the prologue will be in a sort of Kushina's POV. The rest of the story should be in the Third-person. **

**Warning: This story may contain spoilers for those who don't now the truth about 'Tobi'.**

.

.

.

Prologue

_A forest in the night._

_There is a small clearing in it. It is slightly lit up. _

_A baby lies on an altar. He is sleeping peacefully. He is oblivious to what is surrounding him. _

_We feel a searing pain in our abdomen. As if it is on fire. Our vision is beginning to blur. We can feel the warmth of a body behind us. _

_We can see that it is Minato. We feel affection towards him. He looks at us in a pained expression, but tries to smile. _

_Behind him is a creature that is larger than the entire clearing. His shadow stands in contrast to the moon. He moves slightly. We are panting heavily. The pain is more apparent now. We catch a glimpse of its sharingan wielding, crimson-coloured eyes. Eyes full of hate… and guilt. _

_We turn towards the baby. Our baby; Naruto. We speak to him. Our voice full of love… and a hint of sorrow._

_We see the faces of the shinobi around us. The Third Hokage. ANBU Black Ops. _

_We fall onto our knees. The Kyūbi's claw is sinking deeper into us. The pain is unbearable. We hear Minato's voice. He is calling our name. But it is becoming muffled. We sink to the ground. Out face touching the cold,hard ground beneath us._

_Out of the corner of our eye, we catch a glimpse of the masked-man. The reason for the situation we are in right now. He spirals out of existence. Leaving this world behind him._

_Then our world fades into darkness._

.

.

.

_We wake up. We feel so strange. We are crying. Howling at the top of our voice. _

_Sunspots are clouding our vision. A soft voice whispers to us;_

'_Haruno Sakura, that is who you shall be…'_

.

.

.

_Five-years pass in a blur. We see pictures of a brown-haired woman holding hands with a little girl. _

_The little girl has viridian eyes. A much lighter shade of green compared to the older woman. But that is not her most unique feature: her hair is pale pink._

_Holding the girl's other hand is a man with light purple coloured, star shaped hair, with the same colour side-burns and a moustache. He has bright blue eyes._

_We see more and more pictures of them._

_The three at a bakery called, Haruno's Bakery._

_The man giving the girl a piggy-back._

_He and her both eating dangos._

_The girl watching her mother bake._

_Her sitting alone up in a tree, watching the moon and the stars at night._

_And finally, the three of them watching the cherry blossoms falling in the spring. _

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Uzumaki Kushina & Haruno Sakura

A five year-old girl stands in front of a mirror. She is staring at her reflection, 'Geez _pink _hair!? And I thought the colour of my old hair looked awful.'

She huffs and blows at her bangs.

–**A/N: Just so you know Ino has not given Sakura the ribbon yet, so her hair looks like it did earlier-**

She sighs, 'Is Kami-sama out to get me or something!? First, he gives me _pink _hair, then he gives me civilian chakra reserves after I've been a _jinchūriki_ and finally he stops me from seeing Naruto!'

When she had first seen herself, she had thought that her life as Uzumaki Kushina had been a dream or something… That was until she had seen _him… _until she had seen Naruto.

His hair was like Minato's but minus the bangs, and his eyes the very same as his. She had tried to follow him… but he had disappeared like a dream. The pinkette had immediately rushed to Hokage Mountain. It was then that she had seen Minato's face carved into the rock. She had thought about telling the Third Hokage about her situation, but decided against it as she was worried about the consequences.

Everytime she saw Naruto; he would disappear, and leave Kushina wondering what was going on. It was during one of these instances when the thought finally hit her; What was she doing here?

She had spent days pondering about it. She finally came up with an adequate theory: the masked-man had done it.

It couldn't have been Minato; he had already started **Shiki Fūjin no Jutsu**.

The Third Hokage and the ANBU would never had tried such a thing.

The Kyūbi was still a possibility though very unlikely.

The only other person there had been the masked-man.

The pinkette let go of her hair and her eyes widened. The reality was like a slap to the face. Through the hole in his mask she had seen… the sharingan…

_But why would an Uchiha do this? And I don't believe all that mumbo-jumbo about Uchiha Madara still being alive; there's no way,_ She thought, _I have to get a lot stronger. If I was that powerless against him earlier; then I stand no chance now. I have to-_

**Boring!**

'Oh yeah,' she began, 'I almost forgot the _best _gift Kami-sama has given me: an Inner-_Headache_.'

**I **_**love **_**you too, 'ttebane!**

I rolled my eyes. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror.

I was wearing a long-sleeved mesh shirt, that was under a red, sleevless shirt with the Haruno Clan symbol on the back, dark green shorts and blue shinobi sandals.

The Haruno Clan. The viridian-eyed girl remebered when her father had told her about the Clan's history. He had told her that even thought the Haruno Clan was not as well-known and powerful like the Senju and Uchiha Clans; the Haruno's were very loyal. The valued teamwork over everything.

'_Never abandon your comrades,' he had told her, 'Also, do not forfeit your comrades' lives for the sake of a mission.'_

Even though the Haruno Clan now ceased to exist; the pinkette was determind to heed her father's advice.

When she had declared that she was going to become a Kunoichi, her father had become really excited. He had always wanted to become a shinobi as a boy, but his parents had refused; not wanting to allow their son to take up such a dangerous occupation.

Her mother has been completely against the idea, but her father had managed to persuade her to give Sakura a chance. In fact, it was because of her father that she was going to join the Academy in a year.

He had even brought her two sets of kunai, some shuriken and a mini shuriken holster, which she was currently wearing on her right thigh over a layer of bandages. He had tried to get her more ninja tools, but her mother had drawn the line at explosive tags.

Sakura glanced at the wall clock, it read; 11:16.

'Awww man!' she exclaimed wondering when it had become so late, 'I wanted to work on my stamina!'

She rushed out of the house yelling a hasty good-bye to her father and headed into the village.

Ever since she had turned five, her parents had allowed her to leave the house as long as she returned home at around 1:00PM.

The pinkette headed towards an abandoned training ground she… well trained in. She would practice a couple of katas, run around the village twice and practice her shuriken-jutsu.

As she entered the training ground, she froze. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Sitting in front of her with his back to her was a blonde, spiky-haired boy.

'…Naruto?'


	2. Yamanaka Ino & Uchiha Itachi

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while!**

**I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! …And now for what you've all been waiting for; **

**The next chapter of 'Pink Habanero'; enjoy!**

.

.

.

'_Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend.' -_Albert Camus

.

.

.

_As she entered the training ground, she froze. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Sitting in front of her with his back to her was a blonde, spiky-haired boy._

_'…Naruto?'_

The little kid slowly turned his head at the sound of Sakura's voice.

'…'

'…'

They stare at each other wordlessly. Suddenly, Sakura lets out a little laugh.

'It's _not_ funny!' The blonde kid protested, while glaring at the pinkette.

'Sorry…' offered the viridian-eyed girl.

'Hmph.' The blonde pouted.

Sakura couldn't help but smile a little; sitting right in front of her was _Yamanaka Ino_ with the worst hair-cut Sakura had ever seen.

Ino looked as if she was going to burst into tears.

'Geez… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you or anything… It's just…' the pinkette trailed off. She sat next to the distressed Yamanaka, 'Anyway, how'd you're hair become like that?'

'It's none of your business... _Billboard brow_.' She snapped.

Sakura's eye twitched.

**How could we forget about **_**that**_**?**

'B-Billboard brow?' the pinkette spluttered; it was name she was not too fond of. Some of the other kids called her that and "Forehead" due to her over-sized forehead.

'I was just trying to be nice to you Ino-_pig_.' Sakura retorted.

'Wha-' began Ino taken aback as, the usually timid pinkette was behaving like this. 'Grrr…' she growled jumping to her feet, 'I didn't ask for your sympathy _Forehead_!'

'Y'know what _pig_ I'm sick and tired of you and the other girls pushing me around, 'Sakura ranted leaping up onto her own, 'I was worried about you okay;

It's not every day you see the girl who usually torments you crying alone in your training ground!'

Sakura was fuming; Ino and the rest of her friends normally teased her about her forehead and abnormal pink hair, and she wasn't going to stand for it anymore. The old Kushina would have taught the a lesson –a physical lesson-, but she was not the old her.

'Just _shut up _forehead!' Ino spat. Her eyes were full of hate, but they contained a hint of confusion and embarrassment as well; it was the first time anybody had found her crying or in a similarly emotionally-unstable state.

**That's it! I'm going to **_**end **_**her, Dattebane!**

Sakura saw the blonde move her hand towards her shuriken holster. Suddenly, she hurled three shuriken at the pinkette.

Sakura dove out of the way. Behind her she could hear Ino, 'Just leave me alone _forehead_!'

The pinkette delivered a roundhouse-kick in the Yamanaka's direction.

Ino hastily brought her arms up to shield herself from it, and then aimed a blow at Sakura's abdomen. The viridian-eyed girl let it connect. She winced before grabbing the blonde girl's arm and slamming her fist down on Ino's head.

Ino fell flat on her face. Sakura promptly sat on the other girl's back and pinned her to the ground.

**Sakura: 1. Ino-pig: 0!**

'I don't care whether you want me here or not, I just want to know what's wrong.'

Sakura was genuinely worried about Ino; during all the years Sakura had known the Yamanaka girl, she had never seen Ino cry. Truth be told, Sakura felt a little guilty, although she had no idea why. Either way, her being like this made the pinkette feel guilty.

'Nothing.' replied Ino stubbornly.

Sakura sighed, 'At least let me try and fix your hair.'

Ino seemed to think for a moment before nodding slowly, 'Fine.'

The pinkette let go of the Yamanaka. The blonde girl glanced at Sakura warily, before sitting down in front of her. The pinkette brought out a kunai, and proceeded to cut parts of Ino's hair off.

.

.

.

'Well?' Sakura seemed to ask, as the two girls crouched down in front of a stream; staring at Ino's reflection, 'What d'you think?'

'It actually looks _okay_…' Ino admitted while playing with the ends of her hair.

'See now was that _so _bad?'

'I could've done it without your help.' Ino retorted.

'Sure you could have.'

'Was that _sarcasm_?'

Sakura winced; realizing her mistake.

'No-' She began to say.

'It was, wasn't it?' Ino exclaimed, 'Well, I don't need your help!'

Sakura sighed; she had forgotten that Ino had an ego of an Uchiha, 'Listen-'

Ino interrupted her, 'Well, you and your _gigantic _forehead can do you're charity work elsewhere!'

**She's asking for it!**

For once; Sakura agreed with her Inner; Ino should just swallow her pride, and admit that Sakura was right for once, 'Ino-_pig_…' Sakura spat.

'…_Billboard_-brow…'

'…Pig!'

'….Billboard-brow!'

'…PIG!'

'…BILLBOARD-BROW!'

You could practically see the lightning that seemed to travel between their eyes.

_That's it_ thought Sakura.

The pinkette punched Ino in the shoulder. The Yamanaka flinched, before slamming her foot into Sakura's stomach. Sakura gasped before kneeling over.

'…**PIG!'**

'…**BILLBOARD-BROW!**'

.

.

.

Sakura breathed in deeply as she entered the Dango Shop. She sighed as the rich aroma of that godly food filled her nostrils.

'Good afternoon, Sakura-chan!' She heard the shop keeper call out as she entered.

'Good afternoon, Yasuo-san!'

'Come here for a sec'.' He beckoned her towards the counter.

Sakura obliged.

'Hey Itachi-kun,' he called out to a nearby shinobi –Uchiha Itachi-, 'This –he nodded in Sakura's direction- is the one I told you about.'

Sakura looked at both of them oddly.

**That Itachi guy looks hot!**

Sakura inwardly groaned at her Inner's behavior.

'Īe Sakura-chan,' said Yasuo noticing the look on her face, 'I haven't said anything bad about you.'

'Yasuo-san,' said the onyx-haired boy, 'Was just telling me that you really like dango…'

'Yup,' confirmed the brown-haired man, 'By the way, Itachi-kun here is one of my best customers, and has a pretty big sweet tooth.

In fact, you're my only other customer who rivals his love for dango… well you and Anko-chan, but she's much older than the both of you.'

The pinkette glanced at Itachi.

_Judging by his appearance he's probably not much older than me_, the five year-old realized, _he might be 10… 11 tops…_

**He's a Chūnin, Dattebane!**

Outer Sakura had noticed his light green jacket too.

_Hmmm… Why does he look so familiar,_ the pinkette speculated, _that's it, he's Mikoto's eldest son. The last time I saw him was when he was the age I am now._

'…Sakura-chan,' Yasuo's voice broke through her thoughts, 'You okay?'

Sakura blushed, '…Yeah.'

He laughed, and Itachi was smirking.

'What's so funny?' she asked growing redder by the second.

'Nothing,' he replied wiping the tears -from laughing so hard- out of his eyes, 'What would you like to eat?'

'…Dango!' Sakura blurted out before she could stop herself.

The amber-eyed shop keeper burst out laughing, and Itachi was smirking again. Sakura could feel her Inner face-palm, as Sakura's face turned the colour of a tomato.

**This is gonna be a long day, Dattebane!**

Sakura silently agreed with her Inner.

.

.

.

Sakura sat on top of Minato's head, on Hokage Mountain.

She had brought her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. She slowly rested her chin on them, and stared at the village below her. The sky around it was in different shades of orange; and the sun was setting the background. The pinkette watched groups of shinobi and civilians alike walking through the streets.

The pinkette's hair swayed as a light breeze blew over the mountain.

'…So this is what Minato felt like,' she said to no one in particular, 'watching the over the village.' She couldn't explain it but, she felt protective of her home, protective of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and all of its people. 'Don't worry Minato,' she assured the late Hokage, 'I will protect them… Because they too are my precious people…'

…And for once in that day, Inner Sakura remained silent.

.

.

.

Sakura sighed as she approached her house; she was late. She gingerly turned the door knob and opened the door.

'Sakura!'

**We're so dead, Dattebane!**

The pinkette closed her eyes, and braced herself for the hell that was going to follow… But none came.

'Sakura, one of mommy's friends is here, and she has a daughter your age. I want you to keep her company while mommy and her friend talk, okay?'

Sakura walked in the direction of her mother's perky voice.

'…You!' She heard a voice exclaim.

Sakura turned to see _Ino Yamanaka_ and her mother standing in the passageway.

.

.

.

**A/N: Ooh a Cliff-hanger! I'm so mean. **

**What's gonna happen in the next chapter? Why is Ino in Sakura's house? What does Itachi have to do with this …And why does he like dango so much?**

**Hmmm… This is starting to sound like some Soap Opera… Maybe "Behind the mask: a shinobi's life"… or "As the Kunai turns" ^o^**

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think! I'll try to answer any questions you have. **

**Also, if possible; I'd like your opinion on Kushina/Sakura. **

**Stay tuned ^-^!**


	3. Bittersweet Rivalry

**A/N: Sup guys! Hope you like the story so far!**

**If you have any questions/doubt/statements, feel free to PM me or talk to me in a review.**

**Any feedback appreciated!**

.

.

.

'_Life at best is bittersweet._' -Jack Kirby

.

.

.

_Sakura sighed as she approached her house; she was late. She gingerly turned the door knob and opened the door._

'…_Sakura!'_

_**We're so dead, Dattebane!**_

_The pinkette closed her eyes, and braced herself for the hell that was going to follow… But none came._

'_Sakura, one of mommy's friends is here, and she has a daughter your age. I want you to keep her company while mommy and her friend talk, okay?' _

_Sakura walked in the direction of her mother's perky voice. _

'…_You!' She heard a voice exclaim._

_Sakura turned to see Ino Yamanaka and her mother standing in the passageway._

.

.

.

Both girls stayed silent for a minute.

'…Billboard brow!' Ino snarled glaring daggers at the pinkette.

'Nice to see you _too_ Ino-pig…'

'Why you-' Ino began.

She was interrupted by Sakura's mother, 'Great; it seems like you to already know each other!

Why don't you two head to the park or something?' She seemed to have somehow dragged both Ino and Sakura out of the front door.

'Have fun!' she added perkily, before slamming the door in their faces.

**Gaaah, what do we do! This gonna be torture, Dattebane!**

…And for once Inner Sakura was right.

.

.

.

'Remind me again why we're doing this _Pig_,' the pinkette asked, shifting her weight from one foot to another, ''Cause last time I checked, five year-olds weren't supposed to be wearing 5kg weights.'

'Sheesh, quit being such a worry-wart.' Ino retorted. She was messing with some of her father's old training weights, 'Besides, oto-san said we could use a couple of them.'

The Yamanaka selected eight of the weights. She then placed the rest of them into a nearby small, wooden box. She gestured for Sakura to sit next to her.

'Okay,' Ino began, 'Each of us will be wearing four of these weights; one for each arm and one for each leg.'

'…But aren't they kinda heavy?'

'That's the point!'

Sakura sighed knowing that there was no way she was going to talk the blonde girl out of this. 'Fine…'she pouted.

'…'Kay. First, let me put on yours.' The Yamanaka slipped one of the weights onto Sakura's outstretched hand.

It was like a thin, metal arm band. She tightened it around the pinkette's wrist before proceeding to do the same with the other one.

.

.

.

'Gaaah, come on Sakura let's take a break.' Ino panted, flopping onto the grass beneath her.

'You're the one who insisted that we should wear these things.' Sakura stated. She continued dragging her feet across the field they were in, leaving the blonde girl behind.

**Quit being so stubborn or we'll collapse, Dattebane!**

'Come on,' Ino pouted, lifting her head slightly 'Y'know you can't leave me behind!'

'…Fine.' Sakura sighed before returning to the Yamanaka's side. She sat down next to her, and poked the blond in her side.

Ino groaned and rolled over, 'I need custard pudding!'

Sakura rolled her eyes, 'Seriously, I don't know how you eat so much of that stuff.'

'You eat _ten times _more dango.' Ino shot back.

'Do not.' Sakura protested.

Ino sat up and looked Sakura in the eye, 'Do too.'

'Do _not_.'

'Do_ too_.'

'Do not!'

'Do t-too...' Ino replied, trying –unsuccessfully- not to laugh at the mutinous look on the pinkette's face. 'Gosh, you should see the look your face right now!' Ino burst out laughing.

Sakura glared at her, to which Ino replied by laughing even harder.

**You're hopeless, Dattebane.**

_That means you're hopeless too._

…

_Outer Sakura: 1, Inner Sakura: 0_

Sakura mentally cheered.

'…Billboard brow, you okay?'

The Yamanaka's voice cut through Sakura thoughts. She was about to reply when, Ino poked her slightly over-sized forehead, '…You dead?'

Sakura felt her eye twitching, '_Pig_, do not, I repeat do not touch my forehead.'

'Sheesh, is that how talk to people when they're worried about you?'

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it in shock, before opening it again, 'Y-You were worried about me?'

Ino's eyes widened as she realized what she had said, 'O-Of c-course not!' she stuttered, 'W-Why would I be worried about y-you and your o-over-sized f-forehead.'

'…'

'…'

'So…' began Sakura unsure what to say. 'Why were you so stubborn about me wearing these weights anyway?' Sakura questioned, while glancing at the metallic band on her wrist.

'Simple,' stated Ino, her eyes twinkling with some unknown emotion, 'You're my rival. There's no point in having a weak one, so I figured I'd help you get stronger too.'

'Pig…' said Sakura unsure of how to reply to the Yamanaka, after hearing what the girl had said.

'That doesn't mean I'll let you become stronger than me!' the blonde girl added hastily.

'You're on Pig!' declared Sakura, staring determinedly at her enemy/best friend.

'Bring it!' exclaimed Ino.

…And the two girls ran at each other, while curling their hands into tight fists.

'…**Pig!**'

'…**Forehead!**'

.

.

.

'I still can't believe you _bit _me…' the Yamanaka muttered under her breath, while glaring at the pinkette walking beside her. They were covered in scratched from head to toe, and Ino was nursing her wounded hand. The sky around them was dark, but strangely enough, it had a sort of warmth to it. Like a comfortable blanket.

Sakura looked at her sheepishly.

'…You tried to steal my dango…' She trailed off after seeing the look the blonde girl gave her. 'Come on… I didn't bite your hand that hard…

It was just a reflex okay!' she exclaimed after the Yamanaka looked at her incredulously, '…Sheesh…'

They sat down on a nearby stone bench.

'Here…' said Sakura, taking a roll of bandages out of her miniature hip pouch. 'Hold out your hand.' She instructed.

Ino grudgingly held out her right hand.

'Hold on a sec…' Sakura took a small, brown jar out of the pouch.

'What's that?' Ino questioned, while glancing at it.

'It's a special type of healing ointment.' Sakura stated, while applying some of the white cream onto the blonde girl's outstretched hand.

'Where'd you get that from?'

'…A friend gave it to me.' The pinkette replied after pausing to think. She then returned the jar to her hip pouch, and started unraveling the roll of gauze.

'…You have _friends_?' asked Ino in disbelief, as Sakura had begun wrapping a strip of the loosely woven, white material around the Yamanaka's hand.

'Yes Ino-_pig_,' Sakura replied, looking a little irked, 'Despite what you and your friends have done and believe; I have a friend.'

'…Oh…' said Ino after a lengthy silence, 'Well, who is it?'

'…What?'

'Who's your friend?'

'…Why do you want to know?' the pinkette snapped irritably.

Ino flinched; why was Sakura suddenly being so harsh.

'Because…' Ino trailed off.

Sakura sighed, 'Leave me alone pig… I don't feel like talking to you now…'

'B-But…'

'I said leave me **alone!**' the viridian-eyed girl said sharply.

'Geez, what did I ever do to you…'

Before Ino knew it, the pinkette had wrapped her hand around the Yamanaka's throat and had her pinned to a tree. An icy breeze blew between the two, and it sent shivers down Ino's spine.

'What did you ever do to me…' said Sakura, her bangs covering her eyes.

'What did you ever do to me…' she repeated in an incredulous tone. Her grip on the blond girl's neck tightened considerably.

'S-Sakura y-you're h-hurting me…' Ino gasped; finding it difficult to breathe.

'You want to know what else hurts…' Sakura looked up, and stared into Ino's eyes.

Ino breathed in sharply; Sakura's eyes had visibly darkened; they were full of hate, anger and… confusion?

'…**what you did to me!**

**You and you're so called friends: always taunting me **–She tightened her grip on Ino's throat-.

**Never leaving me alone **-She squeezed harder-**!**

**Teasing me about things I can't help but have…**' she trailed off looking at the floor.

She let go of Ino's throat, and the blonde girl fell to her knees gasping for air.

'Get out of here…' she said bitterly.

Ino stayed were she was. Frozen, like a deer-in-the-headlights.

'**Get out!**' Sakura roared.

Ino backed away slowly, a look of sheer mortification etched onto her face.

'Just go away…' said Sakura inaudibly, so inaudibly that Ino almost did not here her. She slid to the ground, with her back against the tree. She brought her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. She slowly rested her chin on them.

'Please just go…' she sobbed quietly.

'Billboard brow…' Ino said softly, not too sure what to do.

Sakura looked up at Ino, tears streaming down her cheeks, 'Why won't you go away… Why won't you just let me be miserable…?'

''Cause I thought you said that was my job…' Ino replied half-heartedly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her.

'Besides,' the Yamanaka added nonchalantly, 'There's no use having a rival if she's too miserable to fight.'

The pinkette's eyes widened, 'Ino…'

'I meant what I said earlier,' the Yamanaka interrupted her, 'About us getting stronger together.'

She grinned and held out her hand, 'I promise.'

Sakura felt a new stream of tears fall from her eyes.

'Come one Billboard,' she said sticking her tongue out at the pinkette, 'Quit being such a crybaby.'

Sakura quickly rubbed the her eyes with the back of her hand. She then grabbed Ino's outstretched one.

'You weigh a ton.' the Yamanaka joked, pulling the viridian-eyed girl to her feet.

'…_Pig_.' Sakura growled in a warning tone.

'I was just kidding.' replied Ino, rubbing the back of her head, '…Sheesh.'

'Oh no,' the pinkette exclaimed.

'…What's wrong?'

'I gotta get to the library!'

'…Why?' Ino questioned.

Sakura paused, 'Can you keep a secret?'

'Yeah…' Ino said warily.

'Okay, so no one else can know about what I'm about to tell you.' Sakura stated, 'Not even our families.'

'…'Kay!' Replied Ino excitedly.

'Do you know what my goal is?'

'…What?'

'My goal in life, do you know what it is?'

'Uh… no…'

'Okay, so listen up. My goals in life are to protect my precious people… And to do so I have to… Well… Find a certain person… The thing is I don't know much about him other than the fact that he wears an orange mask… and he's an Uchiha…'

Ino listened goggle-eyed; she'd never known about this.

'…So I need to go to the library to find some information on him…'

.

.

.

'Did you really have to do that?' Sakura questioned, in a disapproving tone.

'I couldn't help it; he had custard pudding…'

'So you had to attack him, and knock the pudding out of his hands and onto a bunch of ancient scrolls.'

'How was I supposed to know that they kept such important scrolls in the kid's section!?'

**She has a point, Dattebane.**

Sakura sighed. Currently, she and Ino were walking back to the pinkette's home.

'I guess you're right…'

'Also- wait a sec', did you just agree with me!?' Ino exclaimed incredulously, her eyes shining brightly in the moonlight.

'Waaah, watch out people; it's the end of the world!'

'…Ino-pig!' Sakura scolded, seeing the odd-looks passer-bys were giving them.

'It's true ya know.' Ino said deadpanned.

The two stared at each other solemnly, bursting out laughing.

'I haven't laughed like this in ages!' the blonde girl exclaimed clutching her sides.

'The people here probably think we're crazy.' Sakura stated, while wiping tears of laughter out of her eyes.

They glanced at each other and burst out laughing again.

'Come on let's head home.' Sakura said, turning to face Ino.

Suddenly, she collided with something firm and warm, and she heard Ino gasp behind her.

'…Huh?' She looked up to see the emotionless eyes of Uchiha Itachi.


End file.
